Una decisión diferente
by L-Chan93
Summary: ¿Y si aquel encontronazo en el tren no se hubiera producido? ¿Y si alguien hubiese decido enfrentare a su destino? ¿Y si hubiese oportunidad de elegir? Draco va a descubrir lo que puede cambiar tu vida tomar una decisión diferente. AU. Es mi primer fic HP
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un fic de Harry Potter!

Os dejo el prólogo, a ver qué tal… Decidme si os gusta o no OK? Nos vemos en las notas finales! Por cierto, al ser una historia alternativa (aunque intentaré ser lo más fiel que me sea posible) los personajes llegarán a estar muy OC, así que pido disculpas por ello, pero como es una historia desde cero pues es así

Es un Harry/Draco principalmente, ya iré añadiendo parejas después. Así que si este género no es de tu agrado lo lamento, pero la historia no te gustará

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK. No hago esto con fines lucrativos ni de plagio (obviamente) sino para entretenerles un rato y ver si mis ideas les gustan.

Summary: ¿Y si aquel encontronazo en el tren no se hubiera producido? ¿Y si alguien hubiese decido enfrentare a su destino? ¿Y si hubiese oportunidad de elegir? Draco va a descubrir lo que puede cambiar tu vida tomar una decisión diferente

**UNA DECISIÓN DIFERENTE**

**PRÓLOGO: El andén 9 y ¾**

Draco Malfoy miró a su alrededor y se estremeció, el andén 9 y ¾ era demasiado grande. Su padre no había querido ir a acompañarlo porque decía que los Malfoy debían ser independientes y que él ya podía ir solo al andén. Pero él no se sentía independiente en absoluto, tenía miedo. ¿Qué niño de 11 años no tendría miedo de ir solo al tren que le llevaría a un lugar del que sólo había oído hablar? Vio entonces a Crabbe y Goyle, los hijos de los amigos de su padre, y se escondió tras el inmenso carrito, lleno hasta los topes, que llevaba todas sus maletas. No tenía ganas de estar con ellos, y si le veían se pegarían a él como los restos de poción al caldero además, le caían muy mal y eran muy tontos.

Empujó su carrito hasta el vagón de carga, cogió (como todo el mundo) su túnica de Hogwarts y subió al tren. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie y que o besaran el suelo por donde pisaba o cuchichearan de él a sus espaldas, estaba algo harto de ser un Malfoy. Así que buscó un compartimento vacío se sentó, corrió las cortinas y se puso a espiar, curioso.

Vio a unos muchachos despedirse de sus padres con besos y abrazos y sintió retazos de envidia. Su padre nunca le abrazaba, y su madre nunca le daba besos. Asqueroso orgullo Malfoy. Siguió paseando su mirada por el andén y se detuvo en una escena un tanto peculiar, vio a una familia de pelirrojos hablando con un chico de pelo negro azabache y gafas desvencijadas. La madre frotaba la nariz de uno de ellos que parecía protestar y dos de los otros pelirrojos, idénticos el uno del otro, ayudaban al moreno a subir su baúl para después reunirse de nuevo con la familia.

"Pelirrojos y con pecas" pensó Draco "deben de ser los Weasley" y en ese instante, en contra de lo que probablemente todo el mundo pensaría, sintió una oleada de cariño por ellos, pues si su padre los detestaba debían de ser geniales. Además, la madre y el padre tenían la cara afable y pinta de ser gente amable y divertida. No reconocía al chico con gafas, pero tenía la misma pinta de desorientado y asustado que él y además, adivinó otro sentimiento cuando, sin querer, sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los ojos verdes del otro, ocultos tras esas gafas medio rotas. Confusión. Soledad.

Y se sintió identificado con aquel chico, y deseó estar en su misma casa o por lo menos tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Al pensar en las casas, su rostro se ensombreció. Slytherin. Su padre sólo sabía hablar de Slytherin. Pero él prefería Griffindor, con su león y sus llamativos rojo y dorado, o Rawenclaw con su hermoso azul o ¡incluso Hufflepuff! Bueno no, Hufflepuff en realidad no… si en las otras no casaba bien, en esa… ni por asomo (N/A tiene 11 años, no esperéis muchos insultos por ahora). Pero no Slytherin. Sabía que era la casa que mejor le iba probablemente, pero no quería ir y tener que estar con los idiotas de los hijos de los amigos de su padre. Sólo había oído de un caso en su familia, por parte materna, que había escapado de la tradición Slytherin y había entrado a Griffindor. Pero no sabía quién era. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo. Él soñaba con ser el primer Malfoy en no ir a Slytherin.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no reparó en el chico de pelo negro y gafas viejas que llamaba tímidamente y preguntaba "¿Puedo pasar? Es que el resto de compartimentos están llenos y…" y Draco sin pensarlo mucho y sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla respondió "adelante".

Por eso, Draco dio un pequeño respingo cuando su mirada gris chocó con la mirada curiosa del chico del andén. Al darse cuenta de ello, ambos apartaron la vista, sonrojados al verse descubiertos. Estuvieron un rato ignorándose mutuamente hasta que el moreno, inspirando profundamente, se levantó y se acercó al rubio. Le dijo alegremente:

- ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? – Draco se asombró de la pregunta. Aún más de la confiada y fresca mirada que le dirigió el moreno

- Dra…Draco Malfoy ¿Y tú? – También le sorprendió el ver que su apellido no hacía mella en su confiado semblante ¿sería hijo de muggles? Pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a escuchar a continuación

- Harry… Me llamo Harry Potter

* * *

Y? K tal? Dejadme reviews xfa así sabré que os ha gustado. El primer Capítulo lo tengo escrito, sólo me falta pasarlo, así que querría saber si merece la pena seguir subiéndolo

Lo dicho, acepto críticas constructivas, felicitaciones y hasta tomatazos (podridos no por favor)

Nos leemos! Matta Neee!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí está el primer capi! Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y sobre todo a los que habéis comentado o añadido la historia a vuestros favoritos, es algo que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y que me anima mucho

Como muchos han comentado que no se esperaban a Draco en Griffindor, quiero deciros de dónde salió la idea.

Yo pienso que cuando un niño ve lo que hacen sus padres, hermanos o familia puede coger tres caminos básicos, idolatrarlos hasta el final y asumir ideas y gustos como tuyos, hacer lo que te dicen por miedo a defraudarlos y/o miedo a lo que te pueda pasar si no haces las cosas como te dicen (creo que una media entre estas opciones es la del Draco de libros y películas) y otra es renegar de todo e irte al otro extremo. Ese es el Draco que yo quería (y quiero) mostrar un poco. Es como los What if…?, de Marvel. Es un ¿Qué pasaría si Draco se rebelara? Escribí esto tomando que en muchos fics ponían a Harry en Slytherin y muy pocos a Draco en Griffindor y me pareció una idea interesante. Evidentemente, es más difícil meter a Draco en Griffindor, así que os pido paciencia con los capis y perdón de antemano si hay situaciones que no os cuadren.

Por cierto, los personajes de HP no me pertenecen si no, probablemente en vez de estar aquí estaría nadando en una caja fuerte como la del Tío Gilito (siempre he querido saber cómo hace eso de sumergirse en dinero sin hacerse daño XD). Aunque la trama, en muchos puntos, sí que es mía así que ¡Nada de plagios o Harry mandará un maleficio sobre sus cabezas!

Después de toda esta charla (que os la podéis saltar si queréis, no me enfado XD) os traigo el capítulo 1

**Una decisión diferente**

Capítulo 1: Año 1. El tren a Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador y la 1ª noche.

- Harry… Me llamo Harry Potter

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¡El niño de las gafas era Harry Potter! ¡El niño que vivió! ¡Harry Potter!

El pobre Draco tenía una cara tan alelada que Harry se echó a reír. Ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a que todo el mundo pusiera cara de tonto cuando se enteraba de su nombre. No es que eso le agradara demasiado, pero la cara del chico le había hecho gracia.

Después de eso, estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato. Harry no tenía ni idea de casi nada referente al mundo mágico y era un preguntón incansable. Por otro lado, Draco era un poquillo sabelotodo y le encantaba demostrar sus vastos conocimientos (y así alardear un poco). Y así, se pasaron los minutos, las horas. Los dos habían congeniado muy bien, pero Draco había decidido guardarse todo lo referente a su familia. No deseaba perder tan pronto a la primera persona que lo trataba como a una persona y no como a un Malfoy. Porque, aunque deseaba lo contrario con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que acabaría en Slytherin y que eso significaría el fin de su amistad con el ojiverde. Solo quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pudiera estar con el moreno.

Cuando pasó el carrito de las chucherías, entre Draco y Harry lo dejaron completamente sin existencias. Mientras iban comiendo, Draco se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Hogwarts estaba cada vez más cerca, al igual que su destino. No quería, antes de conocerle todo le daba igual pero ahora ya no. No quería ser un odioso Malfoy para Harry, solo quería ser Draco.

Entonces, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró uno de los pelirrojos que habían ayudado a Harry en el andén. Aún tenía roja la nariz, en el lugar en el que su madre había frotado. El pelirrojo iba a hablar, dirigiéndose a Harry, pero al ver al rubio sentado frente al Niño que Vivió, exclamó con cara de asco:

- ¡Tú eres Draco Malfoy! ¡El hijo de Lucius Malfoy! – Draco giró imperceptiblemente la cabeza y su pelo rubio le tapó los ojos. ¡Por qué tenía que aparecer ese precisamente ahí! Cuando los vio en el andén le habían caído bien, pero ahora no sabía que hacer o sentir. Su destino la había alcanzado antes de tiempo por culpa de ese maldito pelirrojo…

- ¿Qué hay con eso, esto… Ron? – Harry tenía los ojos como platos ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

- Oh vamos Harry, su padre estuvo al lado de Quien Tú Sabes… ¡Qué haces hablando con el hijo de un hombre que adora las artes oscuras, odia a los muggles y traidores a la sangre y desprecia todo lo que considera inferior a él! ¡A mi padre le hace la vida imposible en el ministerio! – En las palabras de Ron se destilaba odio y furia ¡Es que no se podía creer que un Potter y un Malfoy estuvieran sentados charlando tan tranquilos!

Harry se quedó en silencio. Miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo y vio como agachaba levemente la cabeza y desviaba sus ojos hacia otro lado. Así que era verdad. Pero se veía avergonzado por ello, no orgulloso. Draco ya se temía lo peor ¿Tan malo había sido querer entablar amistado con ese chico? ¿Es que no podía escoger ni a un amigo por si mismo? ¿Era por ser Potter y Malfoy? Sólo le quedaba esperar la sentencia final de Harry pero, sin duda, no se esperaba lo que iba a escuchar:

- Su padre, su padre, su padre… ¡Sólo has hablado de su padre! No sabes cómo es él, no le conoces, no le juzgues por lo que haya hecho su familia – Si miraran a los Dursley nadie querría ser su amigo–Yo he hablado con él y no me parece tan mala persona. No se ha reído de mi ignorancia ni le ha importado explicármelo todo pacientemente. No me ha preguntado por Vol… Quién tu sabes o por la cicatriz o por si recuerdo algo…

- No me esperaba algo así de ti precisamente – Ron tenía las orejas rojas como tomates maduros

- Tampoco yo de ti, Ron – Harry le miraba con ojos tristes pero decididos a no retroceder

- Weasley para ti, hasta que o entres en razón o me demuestres que este no es como su padre, con algo mejor que una conversación en un tren

Y salió dando un portazo (N/A: ya sabéis como es el tren de Hogwarts con compartimentos y eso). Harry se desplomó sin mucho orden en el rojo asiento, agotado y con la mirada cansada. Draco le miraba todo lo sorprendido que un Malfoy podía estarlo. Sus ojos no podían abrirse más dentro de lo malfoymente posible ¡Harry lo había defendido! ¡A él! ¡No a Weasley!

Harry se levantó y sin decir nada se sentó al lado del ojigris. Draco no sabía que decir o qué hacer, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por él… no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

El incómodo silencio fue finalmente roto por Harry

- Vaya decepción, él y sus hermanos me cayeron bien… no pensé que el Mundo Mágico fuera así de superficial…

- Potter, yo…

- Harry, por favor, después de esto no podría dejar que me siguieras llamando por el apellido así tan frívolamente – Harry concluyó esa frase con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias - Draco se sonrojó al decir eso

- De nada… Draco

Y así se pasó el resto del camino, juntos, sentados el uno al lado del otro, hablando y comiendo dulces. Sentando las bases de los sucesos que ocurrirían en Hogwarts durante los siguientes 7 años

* * *

Al llegar al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, los asustados nuevos alumnos de Primer Año temblaban como un flan ante la perspectiva de la selección. Aún cuando ya les habían explicado que sólo tenían que ponerse un sombrero y ya, Harry y Draco estaban muy nerviosos. Aunque por motivos diferentes.

Harry temía no ser seleccionado en ninguna casa y tener que volver con los Dursley a la alacena bajo la escalera.

Draco temía que al caer en Slytherin Harry acabara odiándolo. Antes todo le daba igual, pero ahora… Era el primer amigo, no, la primera persona en la que se atrevía a confiar y no quería perderlo.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano, para infundirse el uno al otro algo de valor

"Serán llamados por orden de inscripción" la voz de la Profesora Mcgonagall resonó por todo el Gran Comedor, mientras ingresaba en el salón con un viejo y raído sombrero y colocaba un taburete frente a la mesa de los profesores

- Susan Bones – Una chica regordeta de cara tímida subió y se sentó en el taburete

- ¡HUFFLEPUF! – La mesa de los tejones comenzó a aplaudir para dar la bienvenida a su nueva integrante

- Blaise Zabini – Un chico de aspecto italiano subió al taburete

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – Esta vez fueron las serpientes las que rompieron en vítores

- Neville Longbottom – un chico de aspecto tímido se sentó en el taburete, temblando como la gelatina Royal muggle

- ¡GRIFFINDOR! – El chico salió corriendo con sombrero y todo y, entre las risas de sus nuevos compañeros, devolvérselo a la Profesora Mcgonagall. Para después sentarse en una de las mesas, en la que los leones aún aplaudían

Tras Longbottom, subieron un montón de niños como Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, las gemelas Patil, Finningam, Thomas… A Harry no le sonaban, pero Draco conocía bien a algunos de ellos. Y llegó la hora de la verdad

- Harry Potter – Harry apretó fuerte la mano de Draco una última vez y se soltó, andando con miedo hacia el taburete con el sombrero. Se sentó en él, y la Profesora Mcgonagall puso suavemente el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Todos en el Gran Comedor se pusieron a mirarle y a cuchichear entre ellos. Los Slytherin le miraban con odio y burla y Harry se sintió algo intimidado. En general le gustaban las serpientes, no por nada una se había lanzado sobre su primo dándole una lección, pero esas en concreto como que no le daban muy buena espina ¬¬U. Entonces oyó una voz, retumbando en el interior de su cabeza

- Hum, difícil, muy difícil, lleno de valor lo veo, tampoco la mente es mala, hum sí veo valor y determinación y muchas ganas de probarse a sí mismo – Harry no sabía dónde demonios veía eso el maldito sombrero- Veamos dónde podría ponerte…

- Esto… creo que en Slytherin no… - Harry se sentía algo tonto hablando con un sombrero

- ¿Estás seguro? Lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin podría ayudarte en tu camino hacia la grandeza, de eso no cabe la menor duda

- Ya, pero no parezco ser bienvenido allí, yo quiero una casa donde hacer amigos y vivir mejor que con mis tíos y tengo la impresión de que a esos chicos de ahí les caigo mal. Además, sé que es la casa en la que estuvieron los que mataron a mis padres y sentiría como que les estoy traicionando – Harry bajó la cabeza, él normalmente no discriminaba sin conocer, pero su instinto de supervivencia le hacía tener cierto rechazo hacia la casa de las serpientes

- Ya veo… entonces es mejor que seas ¡GRIFFINDOR!

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies mientras oía los aplausos de la mesa de los leones y a los gemelos gritar ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!

Él nunca podría ir a Griffindor, no con su historial familiar, pero pensó que Harry sí podría caer en Slytherin. Pero era una vana esperanza, porque Harry no podía ser una serpiente, no con su amabilidad, sus sonrisas, su fresca confianza.

No llegó a oír muy bien los nombres de los alumnos que subieron tras Harry, o más bien no les prestó atención. Él único que sí distinguió fue el del pelirrojo Weasley del tren, que apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza fue enviado a Griffindor. Finalmente, la Profesora Mcgonagall pronunció su nombre:

- Draco Malfoy – Draco sintió todas las miradas del Gran Comedor en su espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que en la mesa de las serpientes todos le miraban con envidia y con respeto y que en las otras mesas las caras se dividían entre los que le miraban con resentimiento y los que no tenían ni idea de quién era y le miraban con cara de confusión. Así que avanzó de la única manera que sabía, con altanería y elegancia para ocultar su inmenso miedo e incomodidad. Al sentarse en el taburete, la Profesora Mcgonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza

- Vaya, vaya, un Malfoy. Hace mucho tiempo que Lucius Malfoy me tuvo en su cabeza. Pero a diferencia de él, tu cabeza solo tiene confusión. Qué difícil, eres inteligente, especialmente apto para las pociones, y, aunque sobresales por tu cobardía estás dispuesto al luchar por aquello que hayas aprendido a apreciar. Además veo que has conocido a alguien que ha puesto tu mundo de cabeza y te ha hecho rebelarte contra tu tradición y destino y contra los deseos de tu padre – A Draco le molestaba sobremanera que un sombrero ajado estuviera leyendo su corazón de esa manera. Además no quería seguir oyendo palabras que caían como losas en su corazón. Draco susurró como una plegaria

- Slytherin no, por favor…

- Hum, ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar contra tu propia familia? ¿Tus creencias, tu tradición? ¿Estás dispuesto a perderlo todo sólo por la amistad de esa persona? – Draco sabía lo que en su familia implicaba no ir a Slytherin. Pero esta vez no se permitió dudar

- Slytherin no.

- Jajajajaja – era raro oír reír a un sombrero – el ramalazo Black

- ¿Eh? – Draco estaba confundido, ¿A qué se refería el maldito sombrero?

- Nada, si lo tienes tan claro, es hora de dar mi veredicto. Debes ir a ¡GRIFFINDOR!

En el Gran Comedor se hizo el silencio. Ni alumnos ni profesores podían creer lo que escuchaban. Entonces, en la mesa de Griffindor, se oyeron unos aplausos que retumbaron por todo el comedor. Harry Potter estaba aplaudiendo.

Tras una opípara cena que dejó a Draco como atontado, un pelirrojo con una insignia con una P de prefecto llamó a los de primer año

- Los de primer año seguidme por favor

Todos los pequeños en masa trotaron tras el prefecto. Al salir del comedor, Draco sintió una mirada en su nuca. Al girarse, descubrió a un profesor de túnica negra y pelo grasiento que le miraba. Podía leer cierta decepción en sus ojos y Draco se sintió fatal. Porque si había alguien a quien no deseaba defraudar por encima de su propio padre era a su padrino y profesor de Pociones. Severus Snape. Le devolvió una mirada dolida pero decidida que sorprendió al oscuro profesor. Vio como Harry le miraba y se tocaba la frente con dolor. Se giró para preguntarle qué le pasaba y tras comprobar que estaba bien salió del comedor sin mirar atrás, bajo la atenta mirada del profesor. Quizás su ahijado tuviera el valor de hacer lo que él no se había atrevido.

Tras salir de comedor, pasaron las locas escaleras que cambiaban a placer, viendo a los cuadros saludar. A Draco todo esto le resultaba común pero para Harry todo era nuevo, saludaba a cada cuadro y miraba cada esquina maravillado. Draco no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que el Niño que Vivió no sabía NADA de magia. Ya le preguntaría con tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, el joven prefecto se detuvo a explicarles:

- Esta es la entrada a la Torre de Griffindor. Para entrar debéis saber las contraseñas – El regordete chico llamado Neville se puso totalmente pálido – Los chicos van arriba a la derecha, las chicas arriba a la izquierda. Si tenéis cualquier duda, dirigíos a los prefectos o a la Jefa de Casa, la profesora Mcgonagall. Y ahora la contraseña que debéis recordar, _Caput Draconis._

Y así, entraron a la Torre de Griffindor. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Estaba acostumbrado a la seriedad, oscuridad y frialdad de Malfoy Manor. Ese lugar era acogedor, cálido, lleno de colores llamativos y con adornos de leones por todas partes. Pero él no se sentía un león, se sentía un gatito enjaulado al borde de un precipicio.

Subió las escaleras junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Algunos le habían saludado tímidamente, intimidados por el manifiesto mal humor del pelirrojo. Y Draco sintió que iba a ser muy difícil convivir con él.

Al subir al cuarto, descubrió que era una pequeña habitación redonda con las camas dispuestas de forma circular. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dejó llevar cuando Harry le condujo hasta una cama, que dejaba al rubio entre Harry y un chico llamado Dean Thomas si él no recordaba mal. Se desvistió, se puso con algo de vergüenza un pijama verde ante la burlona mirada de Ron y se metió bajo la cama. No dijo ni buenas noches ante la sorprendida mirada de algunos de sus compañeros. Ya no sabía si lo que había decidido era correcto o no. Quizás aquel lugar nunca llegaría a ser su casa…

… Pero al darse la vuelta tras un rato, vislumbró la cara de Harry arrebujado en las mantas con una sonrisa feliz, de paz. Y pensó que aquel lugar sí podría llegar a llamarse "hogar".

* * *

Y bien? K tal? Espero sus Reviews porfa, me ayudarán a seguir con esto y agradeceré sus ideas, para darle algo más de vida a la historia

Así que dejen Reviews, porque si no Draco se enfadará y los hechizará a todos! XD

Besos ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! No me maten por favor, es que he estado de exámenes y he tenido algunos problemillas y no he podido actualizar. Paciencia. Además mi musa va y viene cuando le da la gana ¬ ¬.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por todos sus coments, me alegro de que esta idea superdescabellada haya gustado. También les agradezco a los que no dejan coment pero yo sé que están ahí en algún lugar esperando el nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre recordar que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para pasar el rato y probar mis locas teorías. Además, si yo fuera la autora probablemente la mitad de gente que la palma en los libros no lo hubiera hecho y Harry y Draco hubieran dejado de hacer el imbécil y se habrían hecho amigos cuando menos

Bueno, recordar AU y en algún tiempo Shounen ai, o sea chico/chico, drarry. Supongo que ya lo sabéis pero para el que no queda advertido.

Este capi va dedicado para Hanniane. Gracias por echarme la bronca! Aquí tienes el capi que espero que te guste mucho! Siento la espera!

Sin más dilación ¡El capítulo 2!

UNA DECISIÓN DIFERENTE

Capítulo 2: Cómo acostumbrarse a Hogwarts sin morir en el intento. El profesor Snape

Cuando el pequeño Harry Potter abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya no vivía bajo una alacena con los Dursley, ni tenía que trabajar para ellos como un esclavo y además… había hecho un amigo y estaba en la casa de los valientes. No podía ser más feliz. Así que al ver que todos los demás aún dormían decidió dormir un poco más, sólo 5 minutitos…

… Nadie iba a despertarlo a golpes o de malos modos. Ya no. Estaba en casa

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy despertó, se sintió desorientado. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior bombardearon su cabeza con fuerza. Se giró y miró el reloj. Ya era hora de irse levantando y ningún Gry había tan siquiera puesto una alarma o algo para despertar a tiempo. Así que se levantó, se metió al baño, se duchó y se arregló. Se miro al espejo y suspiró. Se prometió a sí mismo que aprendería a ser fuerte, a ser un Griffindor, a vestir de rojo y dorado. Iba a resistir hasta el final. Y salió del baño dispuesto a enfrentar un nuevo día, ignorando el temblor que sacudía sus manos

Draco se acercó a Harry para despertarlo (que por muy Griffindor que fuera ahora no pensaba llegar tarde y menos el primer día), y se le escapó una sonrisa al ver su cara tranquila y durmiente. Y pensó que Harry estaba lindo así.

Qué bien que Harry no se sentía como él y que todo le iba bien. El pobre no sabía que lejos estaba de la realidad

Le movió suavemente, tratando de despertarlo, mientras le susurraba "Harry, despierta Harry". Pero Harry sólo se removía y seguía durmiendo. A Draco se le hinchó una venita, no es que él tuviera demasiada paciencia para esas cosas, y gritó: "¡Potter, despierta!"

* * *

Harry estaba en le quinto sueño, sentía que algo o alguien lo llamaba suavemente, pero no quería despertar. Pronto se acabaría el hermoso sueño en el que le decían que era mago y huía de los Dursley. El sueño en el que era capaz de hacer amigos.

Pronto tía Petunia le llamaría a gritos y de malos modos y él despertaría en su alacena.

Entonces oyó un grito "¡Potter despierta!" y corrió a contestar antes de ser sacado de la cama a rastras o de la oreja

"¡Sí, Señora!"

* * *

"¡Sí señora!"

Harry había abierto los ojos de golpe, como asustado. Tenía los ojos como platos y no parecía saber dónde estaba. Draco se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir.

Harry parpadeó varias veces y se recolocó. No estaba en su alacena. No estaba en Privet Drive. No estaba con los Dursley. Estaba en Hogwarts y su nuevo amigo le estaba mirando como si estuviera loco. Se apresuró a aclararse la garganta y a sonreír como si no hubiese pasado nada:

- Buenos días, Gracias por despertarme. Siento mi reacción – Sonrió un poco forzadamente, aún aturdido

- No, soy yo el que siente haber perdido la paciencia… ¿Estás bien? Si necesitas algo…

- No, no te preocupes. Sólo ha sido un mal sueño – A Draco no le convencía para nada ese tonito ni esa sonrisa forzada, pero decidió no meterse más de lo necesario. Cuando se tuvieran más confianza, quizás se atreverían a contarse los lobos que los perseguían a ambos. Después de todo, él también se guardaba secretos…

- ¿Una pesadilla entonces? – Harry se dirigió al baño pues ninguno de los otros chicos se había levantado aún y quería aprovechar. Dirigió a un aún extrañado Draco una sonrisa triste

- Sí, una de esas pesadillas desesperantemente reales

Cuando terminaron de prepararse, salieron sin hacer ruido de la habitación de los durmientes Griffindor y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar e ir a sus primeras clases.

* * *

Al acabar la primera semana, Harry estaba destrozado.

Él, que se perdía con una facilidad pasmosa, sólo llegaba a clase con la inestimable ayuda de su amigo Draco, que parecía saberse el mapa de Hogwarts de memoria. Pero cuando le había preguntado, una sombra de dolor había cruzado su cara, así que no quiso insistir. Hogwarts tenía 142 escaleras, que hacían lo que les daba la gana. Unas te llevaban a un sitio diferente los viernes, otras tenían escalones que desaparecían, otras cambiaban dependiendo de si eras chico o chica, otras sólo te dejaban subir o bajar diciendo absurdas contraseñas o pidiéndolo por favor…

Había tenido que acostumbrarse a los incansables comentarios de sus compañeros, todos andaban cuchicheando a sus espaldas que si "mira la cicatriz de su frente", que si "de verdad es Harry Potter" y así hasta la saciedad. Lo que no esperaba era que los cuchicheos siguieran también a Draco, supuso que era por eso que Weasley había mencionado en el tren…

Había aprendido a la fuerza que estudiar magia no era solo agitar un palito y decir palabras graciosas y sin sentido. Tenía que estudiar el cielo y sus constelaciones, el arte de las pociones, herbología… Iba a ser un trabajo duro. Eso había quedado muy claro cuando tuvieron la primera clase de Transformaciones con su Jefa de Casa, Minerva Mcgonagall

FLASH BACK

Harry había entrado seguido por Draco en el aula en el que su Jefa de Casa iba a impartir la asignatura de Transformaciones. Casi nadie había llegado aún, y ellos habían llegado tan pronto porque Draco era un maldito cagaprisas (según Harry) y no quería "retrasarse ni un segundo".

Se sentaron en uno de los primeros bancos para poder atender mejor y vieron a una chica de pelo castaño y enmarañado recitar cosas ininteligibles en voz baja a toda velocidad y mirar apuntes y libros como una loca. Harry se sorprendió muchísimo ¡Si solo era el primer día! Miró a Draco y este se encogió de hombros y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, gesto que Harry imitó. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Harry se percató de que un gato atigrado con marcas bajo los ojos les miraba fijamente.

Harry se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza, algo colorado ¿Cómo iba un gato a "mirarle fijamente", incluso en el mundo mágico? Terminó pues de sacar sus cosas y se sentó. Poco a poco el resto de alumnos fueron entrando buscando sitio y Harry reconoció para sí que había sido bueno llegar pronto a clase después de todo. Tendría que hacerle caso a Draco más a menudo. Observó que algunos de sus compañeros de cuarto aún no habían llegado y pensó que les esperaba una buena. Su Jefa de Casa no parecía demasiado transigente.

El chico tímido que dormía en la cama contigua a la suya entró buscando asiento. A Harry le dio un poco de pena, nadie le dejaba un sitio, así que alzó la mano y le llamó: "¡Hey, aquí hay un sitio libre!"

El chico se giró y les sonrió tímidamente, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Draco, que se había sumido en su mundo por unos instantes, se sorprendió ante el gesto pero no dijo nada. No podía monopolizarlo… ¿O sí?

El chico-gelatina se sentó al lado de Harry (ni Harry ni Draco recordaban su nombre) y saludó a ambos con una sonrisa. Draco se quedó de piedra, pues ese chico era el hijo de los Longbottom y su padre tampoco soportaba a esa familia. Y ahí estaba el hijo sonriéndole como si nada. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras el otro se sentaba y sacaba sus cosas. El chico les susurró:

- Gracias

- De nada – Harry le sonrió cálidamente – es bueno conocer más gente ¿verdad Draco? – Draco asintió con la cabeza – Soy Harry, Harry Potter

- Je, como para no conocerte, eres famoso y todo el mundo habla de ti. No sé si es bueno para ti juntarte con alguien tan patoso como yo – el chico bajó levemente la cabeza, entristecido por algún pensamiento

- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, soy tan novato como tú o incluso peor, es más, no supe que era mago hasta… hasta hace muy poco – Harry se calló como si hubiera hablado de más

- ¿Y eso?

- Ehh… es una larga historia. A propósito, tú eras…

- Neville, Neville Longbottom – sonó la campana.

Continuaron charlando unos minutos unos minutos hasta que un sonido les alertó. Tres estudiantes de Griffindor entraron en el aula a todo correr. Harry los identificó como Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finningam y Dean Thomas. Los tres venían jadeantes y se pusieron enseguida a buscar sitio ante las miradas de todos. Venían despeinados, con la camisa por fuera, la corbata torcida y la túnica abierta. Al ver la cara del rubio ante semejantes esperpentos de personajes Harry se echó a reír, había visto ya que para Draco estar presentable era algo sagrado. Era algo evidente cuando se había tirado media hora escogiendo entre ¡10 CAMISAS IGUALES! ¬ ¬U. Y le contagió la risa a Neville, que había sido testigo de la ira del rubio cuando un alumno de 4º Curso le había empujado, manchándole la camisa en el proceso, y el rubio se había enfadado tanto que asustó al pobre gallito que salió corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas ante las risas de todos. Y el rubio estuvo de morros hasta que pudo sacar su varita y lanzarse un sencillo hechizo de limpieza. Cuando Harry le preguntó cómo podía saber esos hechizos el rubio le había contestado que era algo totalmente normal y que lo que no entendía era cómo podían los demás vivir sin ellos. Vale decir que muchos se echaron a reír haciendo que el rubio se coloreara hasta las orejas.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio y todos los alumnos miraron al gato, que se bajó del escritorio con su mirada severa y ante los ojos de los sorprendidos alumnos se transformó en la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall.

- Eso ha sido una pasada – el pelirrojo estaba "flipando"

- Gracias Señor Weasley y ahora… ¿Por qué han llegado tarde a mi clase? – los ojos de la profesora eran implacables

- E… Es que… n…nos perdimos – el pelirrojo no dejaba de tartamudear asustado por su imponente maestra

- ¿Mejor necesitarían un mapa? ¡Siéntense! – los chicos corrieron a sentarse en los sitios libres – En mi clase aprenderéis la difícil asignatura de transformaciones. Y no acepto tonterías, el que no lo dé todo en esta clase o haga el tonto de cualquier manera quedará expulsado de mi clase para siempre. Quedáis advertidos - La profesora transformó el escritorio en un cerdo ante la mirada de asombro de sus alumnos y después lo devolvió a su forma original - Ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y abrid el libro por la página 24. Coged una cerilla cada uno e intentad transformarla en una aguja

Pronto, los alumnos de primero de transformaciones entendieron que iban a tardar bastante en transformar objetos en animales. Al finalizar la primera clase, Harry había conseguido algún avance gracias a Draco, pero sólo Draco y la chica castaña, Granger, habían conseguido algún cambio serio en la cerilla. La profesora les obsequió con una sonrisa a ambos y Harry y Neville felicitaron al rubio por el logro. Aunque se oía a lo lejos el rumiar de Weasley que no les hizo ninguna gracia.

FIN FLASH BACK

Harry frunció el ceño al recordar al pelirrojo. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? No lograba entender por qué les tenía tanta inquina. A cambio, había hecho un nuevo amigo, Neville, y a Draco parecía que le caía bien. Los tres pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Bueno más bien Draco pasaba bastante tiempo enseñándoles a los dos todo lo que no entendían en clase. El pobre a veces se desesperaba de una manera… Pero siempre les ayudaba aunque se quejara de lo tantos que eran y todo eso. Pero Harry sabía que no lo decía enserio y que Draco en verdad apreciaba haber hecho amigos.

Eso le hizo pensar en el profesor de pelo grasiento, era… sí el Profesor Snape, ese sí que le tenía inquina. Nada más verle supo que no le caía bien. Pero Draco parecía conocerle, pues cada vez que se lo encontraban agachaba la cabeza y hacía como si no le viera. Además, sus clases eran cada vez más agobiantes y ni él ni Neville soportaban al oscuro profesor. Solo recordar su primera clase hacía que le hirviera la sangre de rabia y coraje.

FLASH BACK

Harry entró en las mazmorras, donde iban a recibir su primera clase doble de Pociones con Slytherin, seguido de Draco y Neville. Observó como Draco se tensaba al entrar en ese lugar. Harry sentía que había algo raro que se le escapaba, parecía que mucha gente, sobre todo los Sly, miraban mal a Draco. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó para infundirle valor y Draco le miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Neville les miró y sonrió también. Los tres se sentaron mientras el resto de alumnos iban entrando.

Tras unos minutos se oyó un fuerte golpe y el profesor Snape entró en el aula, a paso rápido y con su negra capa ondeando. Se situó al lado de la pizarra y comenzó a pasar lista sin siquiera una palabra de saludo. Se detuvo unos momentos al llegar al nombre de Harry

- Ah cierto… Harry Potter, nuestra nueva… celebridad

Harry sentía el desprecio en cada sílaba que el profesor pronunciaba. Aún así le sostuvo valientemente la mirada. Al acabar de pasar lista, cerró los ojos un microsegundo y clavó sus orbes negras en sus alumnos, llamando la atención de los mismos que le escuchaban en silencio

Estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte que conlleva la elaboración de pociones. Aquí habrá muy pocos estúpidos movimientos de varita y algunos de vosotros dudaréis de que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la sutil belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, la delicadeza y poder de estos líquidos que hechizan la mente y engañan a los sentidos… A los que lleguen a comprenderlo puedo enseñarles a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria… hasta a detener a la mismísima muerte. Si tenéis algo más de cerebro que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente estoy obligado a enseñar…

Se giró rápidamente y clavó su mirada en Harry, que tragó saliva, aún sin saber muy bien la razón del odio que su profesor le profesaba

- ¡Potter! – gritó, haciendo saltar a Harry en su asiento - ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Raíz en polvo de qué? ¿Infusión de gen… qué? Harry estaba realmente desconcertado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la histérica castaña de los apuntes levantaba la mano como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida. Harry se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón, el profesor trataba de humillarlo. Levantó la cabeza y le respondió:

- No lo sé, señor – Snape esbozó una sonrisa burlona e ignorando la mano de Hermione Granger continuó con su interrogatorio al joven ojiverde

- Bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. Probemos otra vez señor Potter, ¿dónde buscaría si le digo que me traiga un bezoar?

La castaña agitaba la mano de forma frenética y Harry no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que el profesor hablaba

- No lo sé, señor

- Vaya, así que no ha abierto ni un solo libro antes de venir ¿No es así? – Los Slytherin se partían de la risa, y también se podía entreoír la risa de algún Griffindor- Probaremos una última vez Potter ¿Qué diferencia existe entre acónito y luparia? – Harry le sostuvo la mirada desafiante

- No-lo-sé, señor

Mientras ocurría todo esto, Harry no había soltado la mano de Draco y este, cabizbajo, había escuchado todo el intercambio de palabras entre el profesor y Harry. Al oír como Harry aguantaba estoicamente ante las humillaciones del profesor se sintió miserable. Él había entrado a Griffindor por él, para demostrar que podía cambiar, que él no era solo un Malfoy, que él podía ser diferente. Y ahí estaba, como el cobarde que siempre había sido, sin defender a la única persona que lo había considerado como Draco y no como Malfoy.

Así que ignorando a la castaña, que seguía con la mano alzada, se levantó ante las miradas de toda el aula y soltó suavemente la mano de un asombrado Harry, que erróneamente había pensado que estaba solo ante el peligrasiento profesor. Miró a Draco con admiración, mientras este clavaba su plateada mirada en el profesor y replicaba con suficiencia

- Si me permite, profesor, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida y un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y es una potente cura para la mayor parte de los veneno. En cuanto a acónito y luparia, son la misma planta. ¿Algo más, profesor?

El silencio y la tensión en la mazmorra se podían cortar con un cuchillo. Todos miraban a Malfoy alucinados. Algunos con respeto y otros con algo de envidia. Nadie se había atrevido a cometer semejante osadía en clase del profesor Snape. Jamás. Snape fulminó a Draco con la mirada y respondió asqueado

- Correcto. ¿Por qué demonios no lo estáis apuntando todo? – Se produjo un ruido de plumas al escribir y Snape añadió – y se descontarán 5 puntos a la casa de Griffindor por el apabullante descaro de su nuevo "dúo de oro"

Las cosas para los Griffindor no iban demasiado bien, Snape los puso en parejas, así que alejó al pobre Neville de ellos y lo juntó con Seamus y les ordenó a todos elaborar una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos.

Para Harry y Draco no fue demasiado malo, contando que Draco era una máquina oculta en pociones y que podían con ello salir del paso. Harry se acercó al oído de Draco y le susurró "Gracias", a lo que Draco solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, todavía en shock por lo que acababa de hacer. Todo esto ante la atenta y despectiva mirada de Snape cada vez que pasaba cerca de su caldero

Justo en una de esas veces en que el profesor pasaba cerca de su caldero con su mirada de cuervo, un humo ácido y verde llenó la mazmorra. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Neville había convertido el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, y él mismo estaba lleno de quemaduras

Snape gritó con enfado y le echó al pobre Neville una bronca monumental mientras el pobre lloraba. Ordenó a Seamus que le llevara a la enfermería y se giró hacia Harry y Draco.

- Si tanto saben de pociones… ¿Por qué no le avisaron de que no pusiera las púas? Pensaron que si él se equivocaba quedarían bien ¿no? Eso es otro punto que pierden para Griffindor

Harry se enervó, pero Draco le detuvo suavemente con el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Ya había habido bastantes peleas por una clase. Y ambos salieron de la clase ante la asombrada mirada del profesor

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo que sí era cierto era que la visión de Draco que tenían el resto de Griffindors había cambiado. Ahora que habían visto que podía defender a sus compañeros se había ganado el respeto y admiración de muchos. Hasta los gemelos Weasley le habían dicho que pasaran de su hermano que ellos estaban ahí para lo que sea y que estaban encantados de que ambos estuvieran en Griffindor, que a ellos eso de las peleas familiares no les iba para nada. Cabe decir que Draco había flipado con eso…

Harry salió de sus pensamientos al oír una campana. Tenía que ir a buscar a Draco, pues iba a empezar su primera clase de vuelo. Llevaba esperando eso toda la semana.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí ^^

Como dije al principio, lamento la espera. Es que ando de exámenes y con la selectividad y todo casi no puedo escribir T.T

Por eso, pido paciencia, pues probablemente tarde bastante en actualizar, pero no voy a abandonar el fic. Solo voy a tardar un poquillo más en avanzar, porque estoy viendo que va para largo.

Bueno, espero sus reviews, recordad que son mi gasolina y mi forma de conocer vuestra opinión y vuestras ideas. Decidme qué le falta y qué sobra… esas cosas.

Besos para todos los que estáis tras la pantalla y nos estamos leyendo ^^ Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento! *Cara de arrepentimiento" Juro que llevo todo el verano intentando escribir este cap ToT Pero no lo conseguía, espero que mi musa no se me vaya de vacas otra vez y pueda actualizar más seguido. A cambio es un poquito más largo que otros. Han sido 8 páginas de word. Espero que os guste y compense un poc la tardanza. Muchas gracias a los que aún esperáis mi actu. Os veo en las notas finales

Disclaimer: Los personajes de JK no me pertenecen, solo los uso para expresar mis locas ideas y divertiros un rato

Capi 3... UP!

UNA DECISIÓN DIFERENTE

Capítulo 3: Fly time!

Harry, Draco y un realmente aterrado Neville se dirigieron al patio exterior del castillo para acudir a su primera clase de vuelo. Por el camino se encontraron al resto de sus compañeros de Griffindor e iniciaron el camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde tomarían la mencionada clase, charlando tranquilamente. Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado todos desde lo ocurrido en las mazmorras. Incluso Ron Weasley les saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza y los dejaba en paz. Para Harry y Draco eso ya era un gran avance y realmente agradecían el irse integrando con el resto de sus compañeros.

El problema venía ahora, hacía tan solo unas horas se habían enterado de que, por unos problemas con los horarios, iban a dar las clases de vuelo junto a Slytherin en vez de con Hufflepuff y eso los tenía a ambos muy nerviosos.

Harry estaba harto de que el grupito de Slytherin los persiguiera a todas partes. Les ponían la zancadilla siempre que podían y Draco parecí ser el centro principal de sus burlas aún más que él mismo. Draco solo los ignoraba pero a Harry le hacían hervir la sangre.

Zabini, que se comportaba como el jefe que no era, los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle, que miraban a Draco como si fuera una aberración, Nott (aunque este era más callado y no se metía con ellos, solo observaba todo libro en ristre), la chica del grupo Parkinson y alguno más que se les unía de vez en cuando.

Iba pensando en esos idiotas y no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado ya al campo de Quidditch donde la profesora de vuelo, la señora Hooch, les esperaba para comenzar la clase.

A Harry y a Draco les brillaron los ojos al ver las dos hileras de escobas perfectamente alineadas sobre el césped del campo de Quidditch. Por un momento se olvidaron de los Slytherin. De que tenían que volar con ellos delante. Solo importaba comenzar cuanto antes la clase que llevaban esperando toda la semana.

En la mesa de Griffindor se hablaba mucho sobre Quidditch y sobre volar, cosa que había permitido a Harry ilusionarse con ello hasta el extremo. Todo hijo de magos había tenido sus más y sus menos con una escoba, pero había algo en lo que todos los de primer año coincidían…

No entendían la prohibición de entrar a los equipos de Quidditch impuesta a los de primer año ni que ni siquiera les dejasen tener su escoba con ellos.

Draco decía a menudo que era un desperdicio tener a alguien como él desaprovechado durante todo un año y Harry siempre le respondía que si es que no tenía abuela, a lo que Draco lo miraba como si estuviera loco y le respondía "pues claro que tengo abuela, ¿A qué viene eso Harry?". Y entonces era cuando Harry, Neville y otros chicos más (que sí que sabían lo que la frase significaba) se echaban a reír a carcajada limpia para desconcierto del rubio, que acababa enfurruñado hasta que alguien cambiaba de tema y se le pasaba el enfado. Ninguno había querido contarle al impetuoso rubio el significado de aquella frase hecha muggle porque… es que era demasiado divertido hacer de rabiar de vez en cuando al joven Malfoy.

Una vez llegaron junto a la profesora se dieron cuenta de que los Slytherin ya estaban allí, esperándoles. Les obsequiaron con una mirada socarrona y de superioridad nada más verlos, pero los leones ignoraron la provocación, más concentrados en observar las escobas, sus ojos no podían apartarse de ellas, ya fuera con ilusión, con miedo o con preocupación. Neville parecía tenerle más miedo a volar que al Profesor Snape y eso ya era difícil y la castaña sabelotodo, es decir, Hermione Granger, llevaba toda la mañana aburriéndoles con notas y más notas de un pequeño libro verde que llevaba a todas partes. Claro, como volar era mucha práctica y poca teoría la pobre se sustentaba en lo que podía, se aferraba a cualquier apunte y su cara competía con la del mismo Neville.

La profesora Hooch los invitó (bueno ordenó) a acercarse y les pidió que se pusieran en el lado izquierdo de las escobas. Todos tomaron pues sus posiciones y esperaron a que la profesora comenzara a hablar. Por fin comenzaba la clase.

- Muchachos… ¡Bienvenidos a la clase de vuelo! Soy la profesora Hooch y seré vuestra instructora. Os advierto que me encargaré de que nadie haga tonterías en mi clase o estará fuera de ella en menos de lo que se dice "Quidditch" ¡¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, profesora! – gritaron ambas casas al unísono. Lo cierto es que la profesora les imponía bastante

En realidad, la profesora Hooch era bajita y espigada, su pelo era blanqueo-grisáceo pero ello no la hacía parecer mayor, y sus ojos, parecidos a los de un halcón, taladraban a sus pequeños alumnos con una mirada enérgica, pero severa. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera sido una excelente profesora de Educación Física.

- Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado ese importantísimo punto, quiero que extendáis la mano derecha sobre la escoba y gritéis ¡Arriba! Deberéis hacerlo con fuerza pues la escoba no debe notar vuestro miedo ¡¿Vamos, a qué estáis esperando?

Y así comenzó el improvisado concierto. Todos los alumnos gritaban lo mismo una y otra vez. Harry y Draco fueron de los pocos que lo lograron a la primera, bajo la envidiosa mirada de los Sly. Al pobre Ron Weasley su escoba le dio en toda la cara haciendo que Harry y Draco rieran por lo bajo. La escoba de la castaña solo rodaba por el suelo…

….. Pero es que la de Neville no se había ni movido del sitio.

Tanto Harry como Draco sabían que Neville temía volar más que nada en este mundo (bueno estaba empatado con el profesor Snape y su abuela) y por ello estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, y siempre le miraba de reojo o le daban ánimos. Se sentían incapaces de ayudarle

- ¡Más fuerte muchachos! ¡CON FE!

Luego, cuando todos tuvieron las escobas en la mano la Profesora Hooch fue uno por uno corrigiéndoles la postura. Harry, al ver que Draco no sujetaba la escoba correctamente, le corrigió suavemente con un movimiento sigiloso y este se lo agradeció con la mirada. Ambos pusieron toda su atención en la profesora que, tras darles un asentimiento de cabeza (señal de que todos lo estaban haciendo más o menos bien), volvió a colocarse al inicio de las 2 hileras.

- Bien, una vez que sabéis sujetar la escoba procederemos a volar en ellas. Subíos bien no os vayáis a resbalar. Ahora, cuando yo haga sonar mi silbato, daréis una fuerte patada, debéis mantener las escobas firmes, os elevaréis uno o dos metros y después os inclináis ligeramente hasta que aterricéis. ¡Preparaos! Tres…Dos… Un…

Pero el pequeño Neville, temeroso de quedarse en tierra y hacer el ridículo, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

- Pero… ¡Vuelve muchacho! – gritó la pobre profesora

El pobre Neville, incapaz de controlar su escoba, comenzó a subir y a subir. 2 metros, 4 metros, 6 metros… Harry y Draco contemplaban inútiles la cara blanca y asustada de su regordete amigo. Finalmente, la escoba comenzó a virar y Neville cayó de la escoba, quedando tirado en la hierba gimiendo de dolor. La profesora se acercó rápidamente a él para poder examinarlo, algo asustada

- En todos mis años como docente nunca… Oh Dios, la muñeca fracturada – murmuraba para sí – Venga muchacho, levántate que te lleve a la enfermería – y se dirigió al resto de sus shockeados alumnos – Os advierto, como dije antes, que si mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería ocurre algún incidente por el que las escobas no estén debidamente apiladas cuando yo vuelva os juro por Merlín y Morgana que estaréis fuera de aquí antes de que podáis decir "Quidditch". Vamos, Longbottom.

Cojeando y con la cara llorosa Neville fue conducido por la profesora fuera del campo ante la mirada compasiva de sus amigos. Tan preocupados estaban los Gryffindors que no se fijaron en lo que hacían los Slytherin, hasta que la irritante voz de Zabini rompió el silencio

- Por Salazar… ¿Habéis visto cómo se ha caído ese gran zoquete?

- Cierra el pico, Zabini – dijeron las chicas de Griffindor

- Oh vaya, así que a las leoncitas les van los gorditos llorones… el pobre Godric debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, dicen que era un guaperas ¿sabíais? – esa era Pansy Parkinson, la pesada y cotilla de Slytherin

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja – todos los Slys hacían coro a sus "camaradas"

- Vaya, vaya… Mirad lo que tenemos aquí…

Entonces, Blaise Zabini se agachó elegantemente para recoger algo del suelo y lo levantó para que todos lo vieran. Y ahí, lanzando destellos al contacto con el sol…

… Estaba la recordadora de Neville

FLASH BACK

Mientras todos desayunaban y Hermione Granger los aburría con sus notas sobre volar y el Quidditch, Harry pensaba en el papelón que iba a hacer en la clase de vuelo delante de los Slytherin. Deseaba aprender a volar más que nada. Draco le tranquilizó diciéndole que eso no era seguro, que tendría que esperar a estar encima de una escoba para saberlo. Su conversación y los parloteos de la muchacha fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del correo.

Harry no había recibido ninguna desde aquella de Hagrid en que le pedía que lo visitara, aún recordaba divertido aquella tarde… Pudo observar que, como siempre, la cara de Draco se contrajo casi imperceptiblemente hasta que vio que no había ninguna carta para él. Pero lo que les llamó a ambos la atención fue el paquete que las lechuzas habían dejado en manos de su amigo Neville

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es un paquete de mi abuela! – dijo el pequeño sorprendido

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ábrelo! – le apremiaron los dos amigos

Neville lo abrió muy ilusionado y sacó una pequeña bola de cristal rodeada de un aro dorado y llena de humo gris

- ¡Pero si es una recordadora! Como la abuela sabe que olvido cosas pues me ha enviado una… - al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry se explicó rápidamente – Mira, es un objeto que contiene humo en su interior como ves y si… oh… - el humo de la bola se tornó en un color rojizo – si el humo se vuelve rojo es que has olvidado algo – y el chico se quedó pensativo – el único problema es… que no sé lo que he olvidado

Mientras Neville trataba de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, Zabini, que cruzaba el salón hacia la salida, se le acercó por detrás y le quitó el curioso objeto.

Harry y Draco se dispusieron a pelear con Zabini pero su jefa de casa, la Profesora Mcgonagall, que olía los problemas allá por donde andaba, ya había llegado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Zabini me ha quitado mi recordadora, profesora.

- Bah… Solo la estaba mirando, que susceptibles

Y con aire ceñudo dejó rápidamente la recordadora en la mesa y se fue.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Probablemente si ese gordo de Longbottom hubiera caído sobre "esto" – dijo mostrándosela a todos y regodeándose con su crueldad – lo hubiera reventado con su gran culo

- ¡Dámela Zabini! – gritaron Harry y Draco a la vez

- Nah… creo que la esconderé en algún lugar para que nuestro querido Longbottom la busque… ¿Y? ¿Qué tal por el tejado? ¿O en la copa de un árbol?

Zabini se subió a la escoba y dio una fuerte patada al suelo para elevarse con rapidez.

- ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy? ¿Demasiado alto para ti? ¿O tu magnífica educación te impide volar hasta aquí? – Zabini se burlaba de ellos desde lo alto. Sabía volar. - ¿Y tú qué Potter? ¿Sin que tu rubita te defienda no sabes hacer nada?

Draco cogió la escoba con fuerza. Neville era su amigo. Neville no le había juzgado. Y ahora ese bastardo de Zabini le había robado algo importante a ese chico y le había humillado ante sus propias narices sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Pero ahora sí. Ahora podía demostrar que aunque fuera un Malfoy podía luchar por sus amigos. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Él no era valiente. Él no era especial. Él debía vestir el color de los cobardes. Pero vestía el color de los valientes. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a la escoba con fuerza, dispuesto a todo a pesar de sus temores. Él solo.

Entonces una mano aferró dulcemente las suyas. En una muda afirmación. No estaba solo.

- Le haremos frente, juntos. Para eso están los amigos

- Harry…

- Zabini no se merece un uno contra uno. Lo que uno no pueda hacer, lo lograremos uniendo nuestras fuerzas. Porque Neville es nuestro amigo. Vamos allá – y Harry cogió también su escoba y se preparó para el despegue

- ¡Sí!

- No podéis, nos regañarán y restarán un montón de puntos a Griffindor. Además, ¡Os pueden expulsar!

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso a la castaña. Subieron a sus escobas y dando sendas patadas en el suelo se elevaron en el cielo.

Y les invadió una sensación de libertad. Para Harry era su primera vez y por un momento se olvidó de Neville y su recordadora, de Zabini, hasta de Draco. Por fin daba con algo en lo que era bueno. Pero apartó rápidamente esa sensación, no sin antes percatarse de la sonrisa de comprensión que había aflorado por un segundo en la cara de Draco. Viró un poco con la escoba y se enfrentó a Zabini:

- Dámela, Zabini – le pidió con voz seria

- Y si no lo hago ¿Qué?

- Te tiro de la escoba – el asombro de los otros dos muchachos era evidente. Harry no había montado en escoba en su vida por lo que parecía y ya estaba diciendo cosas como esa. Zabini puso cara de susto pero enseguida se recompuso

- Bueno, si tanto la quieres… corre a por ella entonces – y diciendo esto, lanzó la recordadora con fuerza

Draco miró a su alrededor buscando la pequeña esfera sin éxito, hasta que vio a Harry salir a toda velocidad en una dirección dejando a Zabini algo descolocado. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo ver que Harry les miraba triunfante. La recordadora brillaba en sus manos.

Zabini estaba que se moría de la rabia y, antes de que Draco pudiera detenerle, se lanzó como una flecha a por Harry. Draco reaccionó y le siguió ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, vio como Zabini embestía contra Harry pero este se puso con esfuerzo de nuevo sobre la escoba. Pero en el forcejeo había dejado caer el objeto de la disputa. Zabini y Draco se miraron por unos microsegundos antes de lanzarse a coger la bolita. Pero Draco era más rápido y volaba mejor, así que se hizo con ella limpiamente y, como señal de triunfo se la dio a Harry en un perfecto pase. Los dos bajaron a tierra ante los gritos y ovaciones de los Griffindor que los trataron como héroes. Zabini les fulminó con la mirada.

Y entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Harry y Draco miraron a ver que sucedía y comprendieron la repentina quietud

La profesora Mcgonagall estaba frente a ellos, mirándoles con severidad

Zabini sonrió con cruel satisfacción. No era lo que esperaba pero también le valía

- Potter, Malfoy, acompáñenme por favor

- Pero profesora verá es que…

- Silencio, señoritas, síganme – y dicho esto la profesora se giró y comenzó a andar hacia la entrada al castillo

Harry y Draco se miraron con triste resignación. Draco siempre había deseado ir a Hogwarts, desde pequeñito, y ahora no llevaba ni un mes en el castillo y ya le iban a expulsar. Ni qué decir de lo que su padre le iba a hacer por eso. Y tampoco podría ver más a Harry y Neville. Por la mente de Harry pasaba algo parecido, él pensaba que no llevaba más que dos semanas en Hogwarts y ya lo consideraba su hogar y que por algo injusto lo iban a expulsar y a mandarlo otra vez con los Dursley. Le recorrió un escalofrío solo de pensar en lo que tío Vernon le haría cuando lo viera aparecer por su casa. Y encima no podría ver a sus nuevos amigos. Así ambos metidos en sus pensamientos siguieron mansamente a su jefa de casa hasta un portón que ambos conocían muy bien. Se miraron desconcertados, pues aquella puerta era la entrada a la clase de Quirrell, su tartamudo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La profesora Mcgonagall llamó a la puerta suavemente y entró en la clase. Ante la extrañada mirada de los alumnos se dirigió hacia el profesor Quirrell y le preguntó:

- Lamento molestar profesor Quirrell, ¿Me puedo llevar a Wood un momento, por favor?

- S…s…sí cla…cla…claro

Los chicos se extrañaron aún más… ¿Era el encargado de los castigos un alumno? Pero en realidad, Wood solo era un chico de cuarto año que los miraba con extrañeza perdido de todo el asunto

- Muchachos os presento a Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado dos nuevos jugadores

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los tres muchachos a la vez

- Potter, ¿era tu primera vez sobre una escoba verdad? Deberías haberlo visto Wood, atrapó una bolita casi como la Snitch en apenas unos segundos. Charles Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor

- Sí, en realidad tiene complexión de buscador, pequeño, ágil, ligero

- Y este muchacho atrapó la bola limpiamente tras un pequeño duelo con uno de sus compañeros y lanzó un pase perfecto al señor Potter casi inmediatamente después. Creo recordar que uno de tus cazadores se graduó el año pasado ¿No? Él sería perfecto.

- Pero, profesora… ¿Y la regla de los de primer año?

- Bueno, espero poder convencer al profesor Dumbledore, Merlín sabe que necesitamos un buen equipo este año o perderemos la copa por séptimo año consecutivo, como muy amablemente me ha recordado el profesor Snape

- Entonces… - dijeron Harry y Draco

- Entonces espero mucho esfuerzo de vosotros o cambiaré de opinión sobre vuestro castigo. Vuestros padres fueron excelentes jugadores de Quidditch, estarían muy orgullosos

- Mu… muchas gracias profesora – balbució Draco

La profesora le sonrió cálidamente para después volver a su semblante de siempre. Y con ello abandonó el pasillo, dejándoles a solas con Wood.

- Vaya, necesitaremos nuevas escobas para vosotros, una Nimbus 2000 o una Cleansweep 7 como mínimo. Según sé, Potter, no sabes nada sobre Quidditch, así que quedamos la semana que viene para vernos. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy sabe cómo va esto y te puede ir explicando. Así podré evaluar vuestras habilidades – Les sonrió amigablemente y les puso una mano en el hombro – Seguro que nos llevaremos bien, espero mucho de vosotros. Suerte – Y dicho esto entró de nuevo a su clase

Harry y Draco se pusieron a caminar sin rumbo fijo sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Harry propuso ir a devolverle la recordadora a Neville y así aprovechar para ver cómo andaba y Draco aceptó.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la enfermería (de nuevo gracias a Draco) encontraron a Neville con la mano vendada con vendas ligeras y durmiendo. Su respiración acompasada era lo único que se oía en la estancia.

Harry sacó la pequeña recordadora de su bolsillo y se la tendió con un ademán a Draco. Este le miró sorprendido y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me la das Harry? Después de todo tú la recuperaste

- Te equivocas, la recuperaste tú y por ello es correcto que seas tú el que se la devuelva

- Pero si está dormido, no se va a enterar

- Pero yo sí y yo quiero que se la des tú

- Pero…

- Mira – le cogió suavemente de la mano – así es como si se la diéramos los dos ¿no crees? – le sonrió suavemente

- Vale – dijo Draco todo sonrojado

Y así, suavemente, la blanca mano de Draco depositó la recordadora en la mesilla de su amigo y, tras dirigirle a Harry un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, ambos salieron de la enfermería sin hacer ruido rumbo al gran comedor. Draco no era capaz de levantar la cabeza de lo colorado que estaba pero colorado y todo sonrió, contento con su premio…

… Porque Harry no había soltado su mano en ningún momento.

* * *

Y? Me merezco aunque sea un review? Uno chiquitín? Porfa! Aunque sea para que sepa vuestra opinión y pueda mejorar y animarme para el siguiente. Muchísimas gracias y de nuevo perdón por la espera. Un beso. Nos leemos!


End file.
